Death's Curse
by Shinata Sharakin
Summary: Lets see. Songfic. And Thats All I'll Tell You. Read if you you want to know more. No Main Over all parings. I just went with them cause they came up most. R&R Thanks. !Shita! Putting a hold on it 4 a while till like sometime in agoustsp


-1-sniff-I don't own naruto or the songs! But if I did Gaara,Kiba,Neji, and Kabuto would be mine. Ino,Sauske, and Sakura would be dead. Shika/Kelley a.k.a. Chu-shinna, Itatchi/Falicia/Naruto a.k.a. Muchi. Well Enjoy!

-----------------------

"Well, Well time already. My they have grown to be quite the powerful." She said look through that magic ball thingy like the 3 hokage had.

"Looks like they have also found someone precious to them, perfect." She then did a few hand signs.

"Forbidden art, loves death curse. Mark activation"

"Now to sit back and watch. I think ill meet with them later tonight."

------------------

With Temari and Shika

"God dam it Shikamaru will you get your lazy ass up and do something other than watching clouds."

"Dam troublesome women will you lay off."

"NO! Now get AH." She said grabbing her head in pain.

"Huh hey you okay?"

"Yeah it's just that …uh." She said nearly falling down fainting but caught herself on a nearby tree.

"Hey Temari what's wrong?" He said getting up going over to Temari.

"Nothing Shiki-kun" She said reaching for her fan.

"Oh …wait What? Shiki-kun what the…"

His eyes suddenly widened when Temari turned around to face him standing in her fighting stance. But what shocked him where her eyes. They were they looked like Naruto's when he is in demon mode. She also had this strange marking on her neck. It was a crescent moon with an star in it.

'_Wait crescent moon with an star in it oh shit I…'_

"Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

---------------------------

HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sauske yelled getting blown back 3 flame tags.

"What the hell Sakura!"

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun"

"How come you been trying to kill me?"

"Because…"

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
_

'_That mark on her cheek. I heard of it before. Dam.'_

"Sakura clam down! We need to get you to Tsunade now! I'll help you there!"

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom _

I'm dying again

"Aww how sweet of you. What made you want to help me?"

"Don't you remember I'm your boyfriend!"

"Why of course I do."

"Then why are you doing this!"

"Pay Back for all the hurt you caused me."

"Wha…"

"Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"_When could Sakura do that! That's my technique. Wait that means'_

"Ahhhh!" He said getting hit by the senbone with stun poison in them that was hidden in the flames causing his body to go numb.

"Awww poor Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura why."

"Because." She said leaning down to give Sasuke a kiss on his forehead. "You gave me pity love."

She got out a kunai a stabbed him in the heart.

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_---------------------------_

"Ahhhhhhh" Hinata screamed lying on the ground griping her in pain.

"Hinata Hinata are you okay?! What's wrong!?" Naruto asked in concern.

'_What the heck is that marking on her hand and…and her eyes are changing'_

"Hinata are you oww." He said as she hit him pushing him away like how Gaara did to Temari.

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore _

I'm dying again

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He asked Hinata who was able to stand up now.

"O…Oh…I'm…s…sorry…Nar…Naruto-k…kun" She said turning her eyes back to normal so that he would trust her. Brining her hand up to her head she 'fainted' knowing that Naruto would catch her. Which he did.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Naruto-kun."

"Feww don't scare me like that!"

"Awww" She said leaning up to give him a kiss on the nose. "Your so sweet." Causing him to blush lightly.

"To sweet."

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

"Huh?" And that was the last thing that he said before Hinata had brought up a kunai and cut his head off.

-------------------

"Hey TenTen you okay?" He asked cause he thought he heard her scream when she fell out the tree she was in.

"Yeah Yeah I'm okay I coming." She said coming out from the bushes.

"Alright now we can, hey you hairs down."

"Huh oh well at least you get to see something nice I mean if I was you I would want to see something nice before I die." She said as her eyes also turned red and the mark appeared on her forehead.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under _

I'm dying again

"What the hell. Your not the real TenTen are you." He said while throwing a kunai at her which she dodged.

"Why of course I am Neji-kun. Don't you recognize me." She said while pulling her hair up into two buns again returning her eyes back to normal and fading away her mark..

"Lie!" He said throwing another kunai at her which she dodged once again.

"Tsk Tsk Neji you really need more practice with your weapons while with me a weapons mistress its my specialty." She said while pulling a trap from behind him which he dodged of course having activated his blood line trait.

"Why are you doing this!"

"Well I guess you could say…that it was fate." She said proudly smirking.

Jumping up in the trees she did a few hand signs. Soon a bunch shadow clones appeared all charging at top speed at him. Of course going after the one with the most charka in them he threw two kunai at her both hitting an major vain in her wrist and neck of course causing her to bleed to death.

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

But soon after seeing that that really was the real TenTen seeing as it didn't transform back into whoever they were he was their frozen with sadness and guilt.

"Goodbye Neji."

"Wha…" But before he could do any thing he was killed.

"Poor Neji. Genjutsu was always your weak point"

--------------------------

"Stop being so troublesome and tell me already!" Shikamaru shouted barely dodging another attack from Temari.

"Um…No that would just be too troublesome."

"Shadow Possession Justu!"

"Looks like your chakra is pretty low ant it." She said as she saw his shadow barely go any farther than 6 in.

'_Dam it she's right. I don't have much charka left. Dam troublesome mark. It's starting to take over her'_

"Come on Temari. You got to fight it!"

"Fight what Shika-kun. My true self."

"What are you talking about. The Temari I know isn't like this!"

"That's the Temari you know. The one you loved. But this is the real me. The one who caused your death! Wind Release: Severing Pressure!"

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

"What the AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He said as he got hit by another attack. Landing on the ground he was faced with his final minutes of his lazy life.

Of course she bended down to plant a loving kiss on his lips as a final parting gift. "Good bye Shika-kun."

"Temari why?"

"Like I said before it could just be to troublesome." And with that she left him there in the forest to die.

Looking up to get one last look at the clouds he thought.

'_Man what a drag all I wanted to Be a so-so ninja drawing an average salary, marry an average looking wife, have 2 kids, a girl and a boy. Retire when daughter is married and son is independent and die before my spouse and I get killed but why did it have to be Temari.'_.

_-----------------------_

Towards night time they were all out in the middle of the forest waiting.

"So when do you think she's going to get here." TenTen asked Sakura.

"Don't worry. She'll be here soon." And sure enough she came.

"-Clap- -Clap- Clap- Nice. I'm very impressed on how you killed them. Taunting them, teasing them, use their weakness against them, deception, heh almost reminds me of you when I was little."

"Well what do you expect." Hinata said.

"Yeah I mean we are your daughters after all." Said Temari

_I'm going under_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think. Should I write another chapter or end it here. Please R&R

Oh and Chu-shinna PLEEEEEASSSSSSE Don't Kill Me For Killing Shikamaru In The Story PLEEEEEASSSSSSE!

Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance: Temari summons Kamatari, a scythe-carrying weasel. Once summoned, Kamatari is capable of decimating an entire forest with very powerful slicing winds.

Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique: This justu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, this jutsu is used as a distraction.

Read me and my other friends fanfic that we're working on. It's called Moon Leaf, under Chu-shinna, under my favs. Also my other fanfic PanndaTenney's Weapon love promise, Saying sorry to an angel, and A Leaf So Far Away From Sand.


End file.
